Doctor Claw
Dr. George Claw (Sanford Scolex in the first live-action film) is the main antagonist of the Inspector Gadget franchise. He is much smarter than Inspector Gadget, who is extremely idiotic and gullible, and is never able to identify a disguised criminal as a MAD agent. If it weren't for Gadget's dog Brain (who is often accused by Gadget as either a MAD agent or is just chasing him for carrying information paper that is precious to MAD), then Dr. Claw would have easily succeeded quickly in only one mission as every episode follows a very similar story, a recurring trait in superhero cartoons. He runs a criminal syndicate called M.A.D., whose mascot is an evil pet cat named MAD Cat (which he keeps by his side). His hideout is usually in an old castle first seen in the episode "Winter Olympics". Even though he destroyed his own castle in "Winter Olympics" it is assumed the M.A.D. agents reconstructed it. In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw's hideout is a beach side mansion with a fancy futuristic design. Dr. Claw's plans would be foiled in every episode, forcing him to flee in his versatile black and red vehicle called the Clawmobile - also known as the M.A.D. Mobile (which could fire missiles and change into a car, jet, or submarine). While escaping he would yell his catch phrase: "I'll get you next time, Gadget!... Next time!" —,or some variation, which was followed by MAD Cat's signature yowl and hiss. Even though Dr. Claw has seemingly unlimited resources and riches he still tries to rob banks on occasion, and in one episode he teamed up with his Japanese counterpart Waruda to steal all the jewelry in the world with Waruda's weapon the "Fuji Ray". In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw states that he hates children and doesn't want his nephew William to stay with him. --Kyle Ryan John Ellis 18:35, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Inspector Gadget (The Movie) Main article: Doctor Claw (Inspector Gadget Films) Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Claw's face is never revealed in the cartoon nor is it in Inspector Gadget 2. However, when an Inspector Gadget toy line was created, his face was revealed, although when packaged it was covered with a bit of card, so it would be a requirement to buy the toy in order to see his face. In the live action movie, his full appearance is shown and he is portrayed by Rupert Everett. In the live action sequel, based loosely on the first film, he is portrayed by Tony Martin and is partially seen, his face not fully seen. This causes somewhat a continuity problem, as Claw was portrayed to be young in the first Inspector Gadget movie, but middle aged in the second film, despite only taking place not long after the previous film. * Like almost every villain, his intentions are visibly led by greed. * His voice in the cartoon is extremely lower than in the live-action movie and sounds like Soundwave. * Brain Gremlin appeared in the movie poster for Gremlins 2 in a parody fashion of Dr. Claw, appearing behind a chair with only his hand visible. * Similar to Ernst Stavro Blofeld, he always has a pet cat with him. * The first appearance of Monsieur D'Arque is similar to the cartoon series because he sits in a chair with only his arm and hand visible and his voice being heard. * During his review of Kid Kool, the Angry Video Game Nerd mentioned a "game" called Dr. Claw's Dump N' Pump for the Sega Genesis. The game doesn't actually exist. Gallery 23.jpg Doctor George Claw.jpg Dr. George Claw.jpg|Claw, as he appears in Inspector Gadget's MAD Dash Sanfored Scolex.jpg|Claw in the first film Dr__Claw_1.jpg|Dr. Claw in the sequel 250px-Dr Claw.jpg|Claw addressing his new minions Claw2.jpg|Claw as his face is shown on a figure Inspector_Gadget_1_(Full_Movie)_-_YouTube2.jpg|Claw's defeat in the first film Watch_Inspector_Gadget_2_(2003)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz4.jpg|Claw's defeat in the sequel 258px-Dr. Claw (RE) 2.jpg Claw and Agent.jpg Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Faceless Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Robot Pilots Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gangsters Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Santa Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Technopaths Category:Trap Master Category:Slavedrivers Category:Brutes Category:Recurring villain Category:Unseen Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spoilers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Crackers Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Stalkers